Pequeños Milagros
by Himiko Uzumaki
Summary: ...La mayor parte de los pequeños pasaron las horas de clases extrañando su casa y a sus padres pero, algunos de ellos, se dieron cuenta de que aquél día era el primero de muchos que serian sumamente entretenidos. Nuestra pequeña generación milagrosa en sus tres años de educación preescolar. Muchas travesuras por delante.
1. Introducción

_El primer dia de clases para un pequeño de edad preescolar puede ser muy duro, pero es una maravillosa experiencia en la que convives con toda la inocencia junto a otros compañeros. Un peculiar grupo de pequeños se han reunido en el aula y le aseguran a sus profesores, a sus compañeros y a si mismos, tres años de grandes aventuras y muchas travesuras._

_Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Tadatoshi , que ha creado una gran historia de basket con una buena dosis de chicos lindos y situaciones fácilmente yaoizables._

_Fanfic hecha por una fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro. Por el mero placer de divertirles con las ocurrencias de los pequeños milagros._

_-Dialogos_

_"pensamientos"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La mujer sonrió mientras miraba llegar a los pequeños niños al aula, ese día era sumamente especial para los padres y era típico ver pequeñines o a sus madres, llorando como si el mundo se estuviese acabando. Ya en el salón de clases se podía ver que varios de los niños comenzaban a congeniar entre ellos, o quizás se conocían de antemano como era caso de la linda niña de rosado cabello que no soltó ni por un instante la mano de su amigo, un pequeño niño moreno de cabello azul oscuro que lucía más que fastidiado por estar constantemente al lado de la pequeña y aún así no se separó de su mano.

Un pelirrojo, apenas llegar, había comenzado a recortar las hojas de su cuaderno con sus pequeñas tijeras para papel, el más alto de la clase, un niño de cabellos violetas, comía una paleta mientras miraba al rubio que lloraba desconsolado agarrando la falda de la maestra mientras veía a su madre irse.

La mujer viendo que ya pasaban los quince minutos desde la hora de entrada decidió a pasar lista y conocer un poco a sus alumnos.

-Bueno niños, formemos un circulo, y cada uno va a ir diciendo su nombre ¿de acuerdo?

La mayoría de los pequeñines gritó un 'si' fuerte y claro, alguno que otro, lo murmuró más nervioso pero todos atendieron la indicación.

-Kise R…Ryouta- murmuró un rubio agarrado de la falda de la maestra, aun con los ojos rojizos, esbozó una ancha sonrisa comenzando a dejar el nerviosismo atrás y superando la falta de madre en esos momentos.

-Midorima Shintarou-dijo con más convicción pero sin elevar mucho la voz, un niño de cabellera verde, dos posiciones después de la del pequeño de cabello dorado, se frotó un poco los ojos y siguió mirando a sus compañeros.

-Aomine Daiki- fue el turno del pequeño moreno que habló con mucha confianza, quizás para animar a su pequeña amiga o por que esa era su actitud normalmente. Miró a varios de sus compañeritos que hablaron antes que él y les sonrió más abiertamente.

-M… ¡Momoi Satsuki! –chilló la niña de cabello rosado aturdiendo momentáneamente al pobre Daiki al lado suyo, él cual la miró resentido, la pequeña tuvo que comenzar a disculparse con el chiquillo.

-Mura…sakibara…A…tsuhi…-dijo entrecortado el más alto de aquella clase, mientras masticaba un caramelo suave con relleno de mermelada de fresas, el siguiente niño, un pequeño pelirrojo, tardó en hablar, prestando mucha atención a otro de sus compañeritos.

-Akashi Seijuuro… -comentó y sonrió muy ligeramente.

-Bueno, es un gusto conocerlos a todos y… -La mujer revisó la lista mirando los nombres, en total 18 pequeños, pero en las presentaciones solo escuchó a diecisiete de ellos, quizás el niño faltante se había enfermado o había realizado algún tipo de berrinche para no asistir.

Dejó la lista en el escritorio y comenzó a hablar sin percatarse de la cabellera celeste que le seguía los pasos en un esfuerzo de llamar su atención.

-Niños, falta un compañerito que al..-Un tirón de su falda la hizo bajar la vista, y como por arte de magia, allí de pie, estaba el niño faltante que la miraba sin gran expresión realmente, la mujer pegó un gritito de sorpresa y se tocó el pecho ¿desde cuándo estaba allí ese niño?

-Maestra… me saltó…-comentó y después tomo aire para girarse con sus compañeros y mencionar en voz monocorde. –Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya…

Y se fue a sentar en una de las mesitas del lugar, la mujer siguió mirando a la clase completa un rato, pasados diez minutos, se había olvidado de que Kuroko estaba en la clase.

La mayor parte de los pequeños pasaron las horas de clases extrañando su casa y a sus padres pero, algunos de ellos, se dieron cuenta de que aquél día era el primero de muchos que serian sumamente entretenidos.


	2. Capitulo 1

_El primer dia de clases para un pequeño de edad preescolar puede ser muy duro, pero es una maravillosa experiencia en la que convives con toda la inocencia junto a otros compañeros. Un peculiar grupo de pequeños se han reunido en el aula y le aseguran a sus profesores, a sus compañeros y a si mismos, tres años de grandes aventuras y muchas travesuras._

_Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Tadatoshi , que ha creado una gran historia de basket con una buena dosis de chicos lindos y situaciones fácilmente yaoizables._

_Fanfic hecha por una fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro. Por el mero placer de divertirles con las ocurrencias de los pequeños milagros._

_-__Diálogos_

_"pensamientos"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Capitulo 1.- Sobre quien ha de casarse con Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kuroko Tetsuya caminaba sujetando la mano de su madre en su trayecto a la escuela elemental, alzaba la vista cada tanto para visualizar a la mujer al lado suyo y grabar sus facciones para rememorarlas cuando fuera necesario y no sentir tanto la ausencia materna más su tarea se vio interrumpida al aproximarse al área donde se encontraba localizada la diminuta estancia educativa. Los niños se hacían presentes con sus padres, algunos haciendo un gran alboroto, justo como el primer día, el árbol de la escuela ya mostraba menos hojas, siendo las que quedaban de un color ocre a tono con la mayoría de la vegetación alta en esa época del año, después de todo, ya había llegado el otoño.

Estando ante la puerta de la escuela, y con ayuda de su madre, Kuroko se deshizo de la bufanda y orejeras así como de la gruesa chamarra para quedar únicamente con el uniforme de invierno de su escuela. La mujer sonrió y poco después pasó corriendo un travieso Kise siendo perseguido por Aomine, el peliceleste por su parte, se giró a mirar a un pelirrojo que le miraba con vivo interés y tras dar un beso a su madre, el pequeño, algo avergonzado, se encamino seguido del chico heterocromático, rumbo al aula.

El pequeñín de nula presencia caminó mientras comenzaba un juego de miradas con Akashi, el cual se sonreía contento de ver que ese chico tan extraño le miraba a los ojos aumentando su interés cada vez más,… y entonces lo perdió de vista.

El chico de rojiza cabellera se giró en redondo buscando a Kuroko y lo vio tirado en el suelo sobándose el rostro mientras un curioso Atsushi lo miraba de pie, devorando una paleta como si nada; el enorme niño no hizo ademán alguno por ayudarle, y tampoco se mostró burlón ante el accidente, sencillamente le resultaba gracioso el ver al diminuto chico de cabello celeste en el suelo y mirándolo notablemente molesto. La altura del pelimorado ya era suficiente para hacerlo parecer un chico de primaria y era seguro que nadie se daría cuenta de su edad de no ser por el uniforme y la extraña tonalidad de su voz, exageradamente infantil e incluso algo pastosa, como si pasara sueño la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Kurochin se ha caído por no ver por dónde iba… debes mirar siempre a ambos lados.

-…No estoy cruzando la calle, Murasakibara-kun

Kuroko se levantó sin ayuda y tras limpiarse el uniforme pasó a tomar su lugar en una mesa del salón, limpiando con una hoja de cuaderno una sustancia viscosa que parecía ser restos de gelatina dejados por el niño devorador de golosinas. Kise llegó poco después sentándose al lado de Kuroko y poco después se dedico a abrazar al niño sumamente emocionado y hablando sin parar de cualquier cosa, desde lo que ponía la tele esa mañana hasta narrar su rutina de baño.

Atsushi tomó asiento junto con Akashi como era ya costumbre en ambos, siempre ocupando una mesa cercana a la de la diminuta criatura de cabellos celestes, Midorima ocupó el lugar restante al lado del pelirrojo cargando un juego de memoria en una mano y una enorme concha de caracol en la otra.

Aomine se sentó junto al peliceleste y apenas ocupar su lugar comenzó a reñir con el rubio para que soltara a Tetsuya, ambos peleando casi encima del mencionado. Era una suerte que Momoi hubiese enfermado ese día o seguramente el tranquilo pequeño hubiese estado atiborrado de gente.

-Kise… deja de estar sobre Tetsu.

-¡No lo llames tan informalmente Aominecchin!

-...también quiero sentarme al lado de Tetsuya-comentó Akashi mientras recortaba una figurita en papel.

-Midochin y yo también queremos estar al lado de Kurochin.

-¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO!

-… asi que Midorima-kun quiere sentarse al lado mío –comentó Kuroko viendo al peliverde mientras el resto de los pequeños le regresaban una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

-¡Yo no!

-uuhhnn… Midorimacchi es de esos… tsunderes...¿eh?-comentó Kise frotando su mejilla contra la de un muy fastidiado Kuroko que trataba de sacudirse al rubio de encima.

-Tsu...¿qué? ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Aomine interesado para poco después darle un manotazo a Ryouta que apartó al chico del diminuto Tetsuya.

La siguiente media hora, mientras la maestra daba las clases, cada uno habló de sus impresiones acerca de los Tsunderes y el porqué Midorima era uno de esos, el peliverde estaba fastidiado y molesto aumentando más su enfado el notar como Akashi y Murasakibara se interesaban por tal platica. Hubo que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo para que los pequeñines olvidaran tan vergonzoso tema para el peliverde y eso era porque había surgido prontamente un nuevo tema de discusión.

Mientras tomaban galletas y leche, una niña castaña se había acercado al pequeño Tetsuya, la pequeña en cuestión estaba colorada de las mejillas y atrás de ella otras niñas se reían tímidas y juguetonas, Kuroko le miró con su típica expresión indiferente pero la niña ni se inmutó y lanzó una especie de chillido cuando pregunto.

-¿E-Es cierto que te casarás con Momoi-chan cuando sean mayores?

-…¿qué?- el niño apenas se mostró sorprendido pero atrás de él, Aomine había soltado su galleta mientras midorima era escupido por Kise debido a la impresión y Akashi casi le cortaba el cabello a Murasakibara por accidente.

-¡¿SATSUKI HA DICHO ESO?!- gritó el moreno impresionado acercándose a la niña que retrocedió un par de pasos algo asustada.

La maestra se acercó al escuchar los comentarios y ver la enorme bola de niños agrupados entorno a una mesa.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la mujer al ver a un rubiecito a punto de llorar que se le acercó y la tomó de la falda.

-¡Kurokocchi se va a casar!-lloriqueo Kise mientras Aomine hacia una mueca de fastidio –Kurokocchi le ha roto el corazón a Midorimacchi…

-¡Deja de meterme en tus asuntos!-gritó el peliverde sonrojado y molesto.

-ahh… Kuroko-kun…¿quién es la afortunada?-preguntó la maestra divertida a la vez que contrariada por la reacción de Kise.

-Satsuki ha dicho esas tonterías, maestra-comentó Aomine molesto mientras las niñas murmuraban cosas entre ellas.

-ohh… ¿Aomine-kun está celoso? Ya que se lleva muy bien con Momoi-chan… pero no te preocupes, falta mucho para crecer… los niños no deben preocuparse por esas cosas.-comentó la docente.

-Me molesta… ¡Tetsu es mio!-proclamó el moreno abrazando al menor que lo único que pensaba era en que se hacía tarde para su siesta.

-¿eh?...

-¡No, no es así!... yo me casaré con Kurokocchi aun si Midorimacchi trata de impedírmelo-dijo Kise con su costumbre de involucrar a Midorima en sus asuntos.

-¡Yo no quiero casarme con Kuroko!

-…Shintarou, aun si tu eres adecuado para Tetsuya… no te lo permitiré-proclamó Akashi apuntándolo con una regla de plástico transparente.

-¡Porque no me escuchan!-volvió a gritar el pobre peliverde estresado por tanta tontería.

-o-oigan niños… niños, los chicos no…-la mujer era relegada a un segundo plano mientras los pequeños se peleaban al peliceleste y lo abrazaban o se lo quitaban entre ellos.

-Kurochin… cásate conmigo… y puede que contigo si comparta mis golosinas-comentó Atsushi mientras abrazaba al menor por la espalda

-…yo no quiero casarme… aun soy muy joven para esa clase de compromisos –añadió el pequeño suspirando.

-¡TU! No abraces a Tetsu… que es mío y no lo comparto.

Aomine le saltó al mayor que trataba de sacudirse al chiquillo mientras Kise llorando por un lado y Akashi amenazante por el otro, hostigaban al pobre Midorima, la maestra no sabía como calmarlos y se quedó sorprendida al ver como el menor por quien estaban todos peleándose, tomaba su sabana y acomodándose en un rincón, se echaba a dormir completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba con sus compañeros.

-.-.-.-

Momoi Satsuki se recuperó realmente rápido de una pequeña fiebre, apenas había faltado un día a clases pero ya estaba lista para volver a su rutina escolar. Se alistó cepillando en coletas su precioso cabello rosado y muy sonriente por ver nuevamente a su encantador Tetsuya.

La pobre pequeña ni idea tenía que había sido la causa de un gran alboroto el día de su ausencia y mucho menos que sus pequeños amigos desaprobaban su idea de casarse con el peliceleste favorito de todos.

-¡Hola!...¿huh?...¿qué ocurre con todos?...¿Dai-chan?

-…Tetsu es mío, Satsuki… no digas cosas como que vas a casarte con él.-comentó Aomine molestó, la pelirrosa enrojeció mientras fruncía el ceño y mostraba el resto de lo que hubiese sido un caramelo con forma de anillo.

-¡Tetsu-kun me prometió matrimonio, me obsequio esto hace una semana!

La proclamación de la pelirrosa afectó incluso al pobre Midorima que dejó caer su oso de la suerte de ese día. Tetsuya por su parte comía una paleta, su intención nunca había sido comprometerse con Momoi, únicamente era que ya no deseaba el caramelo y la pelirrosa era la única cerca para regalarle el dulce.

Miró el palito de su golosina.

-…¿me pregunto si a Aomine-kun le gusta la mora azul?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, esto apenas va empezando, espero sean muchos capitulos llenos de humor con la pequeña generación de los milagros, y algún invitado extra._

_Los espero en un siguiente capitulo._


End file.
